Regretful Heart Ache
by Gothcat
Summary: InuyashaHellsing crossover. Please read and review!A being such as him, a being as tainted as him did not deserve to be in her company. He never truly despised himself as much as when he met her. I'm baaack :p
1. Chapter 1

"Regretful Heart Ache"

Part 1

A being such as him, a being as tainted as him did not deserve to be in her company. He never truly despised himself as much as when he met her.

When he was ordered to Japan to deal with an extreme vampire infestation that might have been a threat to the Queen's country, he did not think much of it. He was just going to do his job. But when he saw her standing amidst the burning buildings wearing a bloody, white nightgown, he thought her to be another ghoul that he had to kill. He saw her pull an arrow out of the quiver on her back and pull back the bow string that she had in her hand and she aimed it at him. She was no ghoul. He was surprised that she could see so far, and see him for that matter. She spoke in Japanese yelling at him to come out. She warned him if he did not come out and talk to her she would shoot first and ask questions later. He chuckled to him self, and decided to humor the girl.

When he landed in front of her she still had the bow drawn, and blood was seeping out of wounds on her hands where they looked like they had been cut with a knife. She asked who he was. He gave her his name, and what organization he came from. She seemed confused by the name of the organization but did not waver where she stood. He also asked for her name, which she gave hesitantly.

"Why has my entire family turned into the living dead?" she asked her bow still strung. He smiled showing her his sharp and shining teeth.

"I do not know, you should have asked the vampire that drained them," he said raising his hands to his shoulders with his palms turned up and shrugging.

"Vampire," she looked confused again, and it made the place that he once held a heat, ache.

"Yes vampire. That is what turned your family in to what they were. You killed them. That must have been very difficult to do, Kagome," he said the grin on his face just seemed to grow even larger, he had to keep up his façade.

"Yes, I killed them. It was either me or them, since they had already passed on, it would seem that their wishes would have been for me to live on, and not be devoured by their soulless bodies," Kagome said. Her bow lowered somewhat. Alucard took notice and made a move; which put him right in front of her. She was fast he had to give her that. By the time he was in front of her she had already tightened her bow once more.

"What impressive speed you have for a human," Alucard said looking down at her his glasses dropping enough down his nose so she could see his red eyes more clearly. He moved behind her, but even there she had nearly took off his head having a small blade concealed in her quiver. She sliced opened his neck, blood sprayed across her face and already dirty nightgown marring both with stains of life-blood. She didn't flinch when some landed on her lips, but nor did she move to wipe it away when he landed on his back, unmoving.

"I do not like playing your games," Kagome said and backed away from his still, unmoving his form.

"I was just teasing a little," Alucard said and stood up, the wound on his neck healing.

Alucard took notice what she looked like. She was splattered with his blood; she looked so edible at that moment. When she licked the stray droplets that were on her lips, it felt like a spark ignited inside his chest.

"Did you like it?" He asked her after her lips were free of his blood.

"What do you mean?" she asked the naivety in her standing out.

"My blood, how good was it?" Alucard asked her again smiling showing his fangs. Kagome gasped at what he had asked. She backed away, finally realizing what was wet that she had licked from her lips, she tasted the tang of iron on her tongue. Kagome did a very unlady like gesture and spat, but alas she had already swallowed what she had licked off her lips. Alucard chuckled, getting over his small affections he had before, but then he saw a look in her eyes that, for once since the beginning of their encounter, he was not sure of.

"It was, pleasing," she said surprising him with her answer. She clearly caught the look. "What, has no one told you of such before? I have no reason to lie," Kagome continued speaking. But then she shook her head, and her once clouded eyes became cleared. Alucard noticed that look in her eyes were gone now. "I am sorry," Kagome said and blushed turning her head away form him embarrassed for seemingly no reason.

"What came over you just then?" Alucard asked and he faintly head the house fall behind him the rubble still burning. "Are you possessed?"

"No," Kagome said. Her body and mind had gone though some weird changes when the part of Kikyo's soul was put into her when Kikyo passed. It seemed that she did not want to be put off so easily and put her two cents in every now and then.

"Two haves of a soul in one body, how very strange," Alucard said reading her mind, but only to a point.

"How, how, do you know?" Kagome asked him. He would not answer her of course, and she figured out from his silence that he had seeped in to her mind and read her current thoughts. It frightened her that he had such power.

It happened to him again. He had that feeling in his gut and where his heart would be if he had one. She was looking at him with fear, and surprise, that mad him weak and regretful, he in his entire undead life had only one regret, and that was not being able to die, to age like humans. But now he was regretting having to do this. to this, to this. innocent girl. He came out of his thoughts when she pulled her bow taunt once again, and she aimed it at him. He just couldn't help that trade mark smirk that appeared on his face. She did not look as afraid now as she had a few minuets ago, no it seemed that she had over come her fear and now she had a determined look in her eyes. It made his blood sing and made him feel slight joy that she was no longer afraid of him. He did not want her to be afraid, for some odd reason. He took a step towards her, and she let lose her bow. He was going to let it hit him, to let her think that she had won, but when he saw an odd pink glow incasing her arrow, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he moved out of its path before it struck him. He turned and watched as the arrow landed in the ground behind him. It burned the ground making a small crater.

Alucard rushed up to Kagome and took her weapons away from her in one swift fluid movement that she could not follow, no matter how fast she was. He did not want to find out if those arrows could really hurt him. Just then a ghoul and his vampire master walked towards them. Kagome quickly stanched the bow and arrows out of his hands and shot at them. The pink glow was again around her arrows and when it hit the ghoul, then the vampire, they exploded in to white dust. Alucard's eyes lit up and he turned towards Kagome with that smirk of his covering his face because of how large it was.

"What exactly are you?" Alucard asked Kagome, taking her bow away from her once again, and he studied the plain piece of wood.

"I am a priestess," Kagome said proudly. She did not like the way he was looking at her with his red eyes after she said that.

"Ah a priestess, so you are untouched then," Alucard said making Kagome blush and sputter.

"I, I do not think that is any of your business," Kagome said regaining her composure and glaring at him.

"So you are then," Alucard said once again reading her mind. He took off his glasses then, and the large brimmed red hat that he was wearing.

Kagome looked away rubbing her neck with her bloody hands. Alucard's attention was diverted from her eyes to the blood now on her slender pale neck. "Alright, I am, but what any business is it of yours?" Kagome asked her arms now at her sides.

"You are quite beautiful, do you know that, Kagome," Alucard said. He quite enjoyed making her blush. He wondered briefly then, why she did not cry for her family and wondered what she would look like with a red face and glistening tears running down her pale cheeks.

"I thank you, but since the vampire problem that you came here to put under control, is now just that I think that you should take your leave," Kagome said motioning with her hands the in the direction of the long shrine stairs.

"I should thank you for that, but you did take my fun away from me, which I was hoping to enjoy once I came here," Alucard said taking a look around, he watched briefly as another building fell, one that looked like it could have been her home. "You have no one and nowhere else to go do you?" Alucard asked once again in front of her and looking into her eyes with his own red ones. The smile on his face no gone and his lips were turned into a frown.

"What does it matter to you, I am not part of your mission, and I am not your friend," Kagome said defensibly So what if she didn't have any one left, or a home on either side of the well. She would live, she would find a way, and she didn't need anyone's help.

"Would you like to come with me priestess?" Alucard said giving her own nickname like he had so many others before her.

"No, I will be fine by my self, though I thank you for the offer,' Kagome said and once again took her bow back from Alucard, but he would not let it go.

"Who ever said I was offering," Alucard said pulling her close to him making her gasp in surprise and drop her grip on her bow and it fell to the ground.

"Let, me, go," Kagome ground out though her clenched teeth. She struggled but her attempts were futile in his strong grip.

Something growled behind them. Alucard turned with Kagome still in his arms. Standing not four yards away was a creature. He had long white hair and ears of a dog on top of his head. He was wearing a horrid red outfit.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered in his arms.

The thing named Inuyasha came closer and in to more light. Kagome caught a glimpse of his hollow face and his eyes, his eyes and they were life-less. Kagome chocked on her nearing tears. He only friend had been turned into a ghoul. Alucard let go of Kagome and raced next to Inuyasha.

"No don't hurt him," Kagome screamed from her position on the ground where Alucard had dropped her.

"And why not little priestess? He is no longer what you remember. Now he is nothing but a ghoul."

"He is all that I have left," Kagome sobbed and Alucard got his wish, he saw her red face with her glistening tears shining in the firelight falling down her pale cheeks.

"I will make you a deal priestess. I won't kill him," Alucard started and Kagome's face lightened up. "I will let you have that pleasure. And in return I want you to come with me," Alucard said and watched as her face contorted to one of horror.

"Alright," Kagome agreed. Alucard let the beast free and he watched as it ran with a speed not meant for ghouls toward Kagome. Inuyasha quickly clawed at her right shoulder, Kagome was unable to block, hitting a main artery. He was about to strike again, but Kagome stabbed him in the heart with the blade she grabbed from her quiver. Alucard faintly heard her say that she was sorry and she pushed the blade deeper and his body turned to white dust, covering her from head to toe with his remains.

She was dieing. Alucard new this, but they still had a deal.

"Will you still come with me?" Alucard asked as he held her in his arms her sweet innocent blood dripping all over him.

"But how?" Kagome asked, she knew that he knew that she was dieing.

"Be with me, let me be your master. You don't want to die here do you? I can give you a new life, one where you can take your revenge for what happened," Alucard said promising her.

"Will it hurt?" Kagome asked genuine fear in her eyes. It pained him again. Oh merciful God what was she doing to him. Was he sure that he could let her live, forever beside him.

"Not a lot priestess," Alucard said honestly.

"Alright," Kagome said and nodded her head weakly.

Alucard watched her head nod and her eyes close. He tilted her head to one side and slowly lowered his lips to her neck. He swept his long tongue across the plane of her neck tasting her salty flesh. His fangs sunk into her soft neck and he drank her blood, not enough to turn her into a ghoul but enough to make her like him. He bit his tongue mixing his blood with her own blood in her wound. He pulled away and felt her fall in to a peaceful sleep. While he carried her in his arms back to the Hellsing estate he felt as her heart gave it's one last beat, as she breathed her last breath of air, that she would ever need or have. At that moment he regretted making into what she now was. She would hate him, for she would live forever, just like him.

Alucard knew one thing. He would never allow his priestess to drink his blood willingly, no matter how much he regretted it, he would not lose the connection that they now shared, and he would not be left alone again.

* * *

A/N: Well I don't think that I have made too many changes, but I did catch a few mistakes. Oh, ok a lot of mistakes! Tell me if there is anything that I did not catch. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!!

Thanks, Gothcat

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Hellsing.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hellsing Manor

Regretful Heart Ache part 2

**Regretful Heart Ache:**

**Part 2**

It wasn't long before the pair reached the Hellsing Manor. Seras was surprised that he had turned another human into the vampire like herself. His master, Integra, did not seem pleased that he had brought home another pet that she would have to board and feed.

"Now, now master, I couldn't just leave her there after I was done now could I," Alucard said giving his master his trademark smirk that she knew all too well.

"Alucard what am I going to do with you," Integra asked herself. "Don't answer that," she said as she saw the look in Alucard's eyes and his intent to speak his mind.

"Don't answer what, Master," Alucard said in his teasing way.

"Never mind, Walter, prepare the girl a room in the basement near Seras's," Integra said

"Yes Sir Integra. Right this way Alucard," Walter said and walked into the castle.

"Master," came Seras's voice behind Alucard as she followed him

"Yes, Police Girl what is on your mind?" Alucard asked already knowing what was in that head of hers.

"Why did you change her?" Seras asked her master curious about the new girl.

Alucard stopped in his tracks, for once unsure how to answer her. "We made a deal."

"A deal? What Kind of deal? Master, Master," Seras called out to her master noticing that he was ignoring her.

"Right in here Alucard," Walter said opening a large, thick heavy door. Alucard swept into the room with his long strides and placed the sleeping beauty, which was in his arms on to the bed.

"Police Girl, I want you to change her into more suitable clothing," Alucard said noticing that Kagome still wore her bloody nightgown, and her face still splattered with some of his very own blood. That part was somewhat pleasing to him.

"Yes, Master," Seras, said and she watched her master disappear out of the room, baffling her once again at how he did such a thing.

"Miss Victoria, I will send a maid down with some clothing for the girl," Walter said and left the room also leaving Seras alone with Kagome.

Alucard went through the thick wall of the basement and bottom floors up into his master's office completely unnoticed by said master. He watched her with only his red eyes, and his ever present smirk visible in the dimly lit room.

Integra sighed and started on another stack of paper work. _Alucard just had to go and bring more troubles home with him_ didn't he. She was starting to wonder why she still had him around; she should just lock him up in the dungeons for another twenty or so years. He was a lot more trouble then he was worth. She sighed once again and sat back in her chair, her long, light blond hair was behind her shoulders and her glasses were pushed back onto her face by one gloved finger. It was then that she noticed Alucard's presence in the room. She saw his glowing red eyes in a dark corner of her office, and that smirk of his… _Here we go…_

"What is it that you want now Alucard?" Integra said leaning forward, grabbing a cigar out of its box and putting it in her mouth.

Alucard came up beside her and lit a match for her to light her cigar on. "Why, there are many things that I want," Alucard said looking down at Integra who looked back up at him with a bored expression on her face.

"Tell me, why did you have to go and change another one? The one that you already have is already enough trouble as it is."

"Ah yes, but I do not have one like her. She is, different," Alucard said in a tone that made Integra look at him with one raised pale eyebrow. Alucard's whole posture changed. He was tense, and the smirk had left his face to be replaced with a frown. Something was bothering him, and what ever was going to bother him was sure to bother her, and he would make sure of that.

"Different how?" Integra asked knocking Alucard out of his thoughts making him looked slightly surprised at where he was, as though he was in a whole other world.

"She has a power that no other human, that I have seen, have. And she is quite talented with a bow," Alucard said, making Integra suspicious of him, he rarely complemented anyone for anything.

"What kind of inhuman powers do you mean? Something like that Vatican dog has?" Integra asked.

"No, but it is a holy power, she said that she is a priestess. I found her at a shrine; That is where her home was. Ah! it seems that my little priestess is awake," Alucard said and vanished through her office walls.

"Alucard, get back here, Alucard," Integra bellowed after her servant. She sighed once again and took a long drag of her cigar blowing out a long string of smoke. _This is going to be SO much fun…_

Kagome's eyes opened up. Her mind was in complete confusion at where she was, this creepy place. She felt cold. _Where am I?Was what happened really real?_ She kept on running these questions through her mind. Kagome then noticed that she no longer wore her nightgown. She now wore a pair of loose blue jeans and a t-shirt. Her nightgown had been soiled with blood yes, but that gave them no reason to change her out of her clothing. _While I was asleep too, but who changed me?_ They could have at least have woken her up. Kagome's anger was ablaze when the door opened to reveal the one that she knew brought her here.

"You, Alucard, where am I? Why have you brought me here?" Kagome asked, throwing her questions at him left and right. But all he did was look at her with his yellow glasses snug on his face and the smirk on his mouth. He just took a few more steps into the room continuing to look at her "Answer me damn it," Kagome yelled.

"Now, now, no need to get feisty Little Priestess," Alucard said walking further into the room, noting that her once brown eyes were now a fiery red. Her eyes were full of anger but also the hidden curiosity that he has come to learn is in her nature. It was funny how he has learned so much about his Little Priestess, in such a short amount of time. "We are in the Hellsing Manor. Do you not remember out deal Little Priestess?" Alucard asked, once again looking down at her with his glasses sliding down his nose so she could see his own red eyes.

"Stop calling me Little Priestess, and what deal do you……oh, that deal," Kagome said remembering what had happened. Her hand went to her shoulder where Inuyasha had sliced into her with his claws. Then her hand wondered up to her neck where the vampire before her had sunk his fangs into her neck. "So that really happened. Now I am like you?" Kagome asked tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.

Damn she was doing it again. What ever she had done to him, he did not like it. These feelings are not his own, they did not belong in him. He didn't want her to cry; rather he wanted to see a smile on her face or her eyes filed with rage and blood lust.

"Yes it really happened and you did become one of the undead, but you are not like me, at least, not yet," Alucard told her hiding what he was feeling behind his smirk, the one thing that he knew he could, at least for now, keep hidden from her.

"Please don't spy on us. I really do not like it when people cannot come out and just say what they want to," Kagome said in English, staring at the door that led into the room both Alucard and she were occupying.

Alucard turned to look at the door already knowing who was behind it. A yellow- blonde head peaked around the corner.

"I am sorry, I just didn't want to disturb master and you," Seras said walking into the room. Seras gave a look to her master before introducing her self to the girl in front of her. "I am Seras Victoria, and it is a pleasure to meet you," Seras said holding out her had for the girl to shake.

Kagome in her perfected English answered. "I am Higurashi, Kagome, and it is also a pleasure to meet you," Kagome said shaking the other girl's hand. "You are like me?" Kagome asked still holding Sera's white-gloved hand with her head tilted to the side.

"Yes, Master also made me into what I am," Seras said letting go of Kagome's hand and looking towards her master who was looking at their exchange oddly. "Would you like for me to show you who the owner of this place is?" Seras asked her. "I mean if you are finished here."

"Um sure," Kagome said and looked to her side noticing that Alucard had gone. "Where did Alucard go?"

"Oh?" she said and shrugged. "He does that a lot, just popping into places and such," Seras finished and led Kagome up and out of the dungeons.

They met Walter on the first floor. He introduced him self as the butler of Hellsing Manor, and told them he would see them later because he had an order to run for Sir Integra. Kagome being curious as she is, asked Seras who this Sir Integra was. Seras answered her that she would soon find out. They soon found themselves at the second floor where Integra's office was. Seras knocked on the doors and they were told to come in.

"Good evening Sir Integra," Seras said entering the room. "I brought Kagome with me," she said and pulled Kagome along behind her.

Integra looked up from her work to look at the small Japanese girl that just walked into her office. "Come closer," she said.

Kagome walked across the large room to stand in front of Integra's desk.

"It is a pleasure to meet you I am Higurashi, Kagome," she said and bowed with respect. "I thank you for letting me stay in your home."

"My name is Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing, and I am the leader of the Hellsing Organization." Integra said with a nod of her head returning Kagome's gesture. "I will not have vampire cadgers hanging around my estate. There for you will work for me, and in return you will get what you will need. I have heard that you are quite skilled with a bow. I have sent Walter out to make one suitable for you to use in battle. I also want you to learn hand to hand combat from either Seras or Alucard." Integra said allowing for all of the information she just told the girl to sink in.

"What kind of Organization is this exactly?" Kagome asked as Integra crushed her cigar in an ashtray on top of her desk.

"We deal with vampires and the ghouls that they create. We exist to eliminate them off the face of this earth. Currently we are having a slight problem with FREAKS, which are artificial created vampires," Integra explained. "Now leave me I wish to finish this work before night falls," Integra said shooing them away and continuing with her paperwork.

"Well she seems nice," Kagome, said honestly when they were far enough away from Integra's office.

"Yes, she might seem though on the outside but she is quite kind and generous. She also cares greatly about her men," Seras said as they walked back down to the basement. Kagome smiled and Seras showed her to her room.  
"I am just a few doors down if you need anything," Seras said waving good buy to Kagome and went into her own room.

Kagome turned around from her door to see a pail of ice with a medical blood bag resting in it. Kagome looked at the bag her eyes turning red. She shook her head disgusted at the thoughts that were going through her mind. Silently Alucard watched as Kagome walked around the table and sat on the edge of her bed trying not to stare at the blood.

"You need to drink it to keep your strength up, Little Priestess," Alucard said appearing behind the table in her room.

"I can't drink that, it is human blood," Kagome said her eyes going back to their blue color. Her reaction reminded Alucard of how his Police girl still acted, all his women had blue eyes he realized just then.

"If you don't drink it you will grow weak and you won't be able to hold your own during battle or when I decide to teach you hand to hand combat," Alucard said picking up the chilled blood in his gloved hands. Kagome noticed that his hat and glasses were gone.

"But, I can't," Kagome repeated. She then watched with her now red eyes as Alucard sunk his fangs into the blood bag filling his mouth with the red liquid. He stalked over to Kagome and quickly pressed his lips over hers. She tried to push his powerful form away, but she did not have the strength to. He pushed her mouth open with his long tongue and forced the blood into her mouth. When the blood touched her tongue she grabbed the back of Alucard's head holding his mouth to hers as she licked all the remaining blood from his mouth. When Kagome was done she pulled away from Alucard and took the bag away from him. She drank heavily from where his fangs had punctured earlier.

"There, there, now that's my good Little Priestess," Alucard said petting the back of Kagome's silky raven locks as she drank the blood. Kagome quickly finished what was left in the bag and got up and she placed it down on the table. When Kagome turned back around to face Alucard her eyes had gone back to her original blue and there was a pained look in her eyes. Alucard walked up to her and took her chin into his hands. "Do not be afraid of what you are becoming," he said and licked the trail of blood that led from the corner of her lips down to her chin. "Now rest," he told her and he once again vanished from her room.

Kagome not knowing what else to do; laid down on her bed and fell into a fitful slumber.

* * *

A/N: Edited 21-April-2008. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I edited another chapter. But I have to now that I realized how many mistakes that I had in it. Part ten should be up before the week is out. Hopefully. Thanks for the support, and merry reading!

Original notes:

Yall better be grateful that I got this chapter up so quickly. :X Just kidding, yall should know by now how much I love writing. :-3. In the next chapter I will be discussing Kagome's bow that Walter will have made for her in explicit detail, because you know how he gets with his weapons. And there is also the fact that I am into archery, although I can only pull about forty pounds on a compound bow, how sad. I always seem to try and out due my big brother who can do more then me, although he is five years older then me, so I guess that is expected. So yall had me look up information on Japanese bows, ugh:(By the way, I love it). Any way I want to thank my lovely reviewers once again….

Shiori The Lady Kazekage

Kurama'sFoxyMiko

Beautiful Phantom

ElementalRyuNeko

Anime Punk Kitty

…Thank you all so much. I would also like to take this time to thank all you wonderful people who have added my lovely story to his or hers story alert, and to those that have added me to his or hers author alert. It makes me so happy to see all those messages in my inbox! Thank yall again, and I hope that you all review on this story as well and give me your honest opinion! Flames are welcomed once again, but this time I have a craving for grilled steak mhumm that sounds nice XD!

Gothcat

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Hellsing or Inuyasha; ya know the same line gets boring, ya use the same ones over and over again, damn those lawyers (no offense).


	3. Chapter 3: Monster that you are

**'Regretful Heart Ache':**

**Part 3**

What compelled him to do such a thing? He had never done something to that extent before. Even when Police Girl would not drink the blood, he didn't force her to drink it like he had done with Kagome. Alucard's thoughts went through his head, churning over his memories of just a few hours ago. Night had fallen and it seems is Little Priestess was awake once more. Oh how he hoped he would not succumb to what was happening to him, to his undead heart.

The short rest that Kagome got was a fitful one. It was filled with dreams of the horrors of her past. When she opened her eyes if someone saw them they would be a blood red. The clothes that she wore were drenched in cold sweat. When she looked to the table there was another blood bag in a pail of ice. She did not hesitate to sink her new fangs into the bag and gulping greedily. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she walked out of her room to where Seras's room was. She knocked and was told that she could come in.

"Um, Seras do you know where I could get a fresh change of clothes, and a shower?" Kagome asked, needing to get clean. She could smell the blood from three days ago, and it was starting to bother her. Kagome noticed that there was a full blood bag in a pail of ice on Seras's table untouched. She wondered faintly if Seras was going to eat it or not, then maybe she could have it. But her eyes were directed to Seras's when she started to talk.

"Oh yes sure. I can show you in just a minuet," Seras said as she pulled a bag of clothes out from underneath her bed. "Come on follow me," she continued and led Kagome up the stairs and into another part of the house that she had yet to visit. "Here is the bathroom that you can use. And here are some clothes that I picked out for you. I did not know your size so I had to guess, is that alright?" she asked Kagome as she handed her the bag.

"Yes, thank you," Kagome said taking the bag out of Seras's hands and opened the bathroom door. Kagome gaped at the enormous size of it. The whole bathroom was as big as her old house's bottom floor. "It is really big," Kagome said turning around.

"Yeah, it takes a little while to get used to, but the tub is huge and I am so glad the Sir Integra lets us use this bathroom instead of having us using the showers for the brackets of men," Sera's said. "'There are soaps and shampoos by the tub, and you can use what you want," Sera's said. "I will see you later then," she finished and closed the door.

Kagome walked further into the bathroom, which to her looked more like a bathhouse, then a single bathroom. She placed the bag of clothes on the sink counter, which appeared to be black and orange marble. She found some fresh white towels by the tub. Seras was right the tub was huge. It was an old-fashioned claw-foot bathtub. The faucets were a little bit complicated, but she did get them to work, and started running the water to get to the temperature. Kagome figured out how to get the shower going and started that up. She had not taken a bath since someone told her it was as if you were bathing in all the dirt that you had on you, and Kagome did not want to bath in what she had on her. That is just gross. So Kagome stripped, choose her shampoo and the soap that she was going to use and placed them on the floor in the tub. The hot water felt wonderful on her cold skin. After Kagome had washed the dirt and blood from her body, and cleansed her hair of the grime and oil she wrapped her self into a big, white, fluffy towel. (I love those!)

Kagome looked into the mirror over the sink. She could tell the differences in her appearance. He blue eyes, that she still had, but the pupil had become silted like a cats'. Her complexion, which had always been pale, seemed even whiter then what she was used to. She opened her mouth and smiled. Seeing her fangs she touched her pointer finger to one of them. They felt, strange in her mouth. Taking one last glance at her fangs Kagome opened the bag of clothes. As Kagome pulled out the various pieces of clothing from, undergarments to a pair of boots, she thanked Seras for guessing around her right size. Kagome put on a pair of black slacks with a belt, and a light blue tank top. After Kagome had finished tying her boots she gathered up the discarded jeans and t-shirt and she went back to her room.

Not a few minuets after Kagome had entered her room Alucard decided to come in not using the door once again.

"I see that you drank all your blood like a good little Priestess," Alucard said looking at the empty blood bad. Now only if he could get Seras to drink blood.

"Well it was there, and it would be rude to let it get warm and go bad," Kagome said staring at him. Alucard walked up to her, his glasses still missing but his big hat was back. He noticed that her blue eyes were silted like his own.

"You are advancing much more quicker then I suspected," Alucard said noting the rise in her power. The air around her seemed much thicker, denser, as if her power was shifting, or something along those lines. "Do you feel different?" he asked circling her as if she was prey.

"Slightly, why? Is it wrong to feel different after you become one of the undead?" Kagome said her eyes turning red.

"I am beginning to enjoy this feisty side of yours Priestess," Alucard said smirking still circling her. "But no, changes are bound to happen. But with you, I don't know what might happen. You are my first Priestess to turn," Alucard finished, stopping to stand in front of her. "Come in Walter."

"Yes, Alucard I have a weapon for Miss Kagome," Walter said coming into the room with two cases. One of which was extremely tall.

"May I come in too?" Seras asked from the hall. Kagome waved in the girl and she slid in and stood on the other side of Kagome. She eyed the empty blood bag with a worryingly gaze as she passed the table.

"I do hope that I got your height right, Miss Kagome," Walter said as he placed the cases on the table. "You are around five foot four I presume," he said and Kagome nodded her head.

"That was really quick work, Walter. I am quite impressed that you managed to make me a weapon in such a short amount of time," Kagome said which surprisingly sent the old man blushing.

"Why thank you Miss Kagome. I usually specialize in making guns, and other such weapons. Compared to that your bow was quite a piece of cake," Walter said and he snapped open the first case. Kagome reached her hand out and grasped the bow, as Walter started to explain. "It is an two hundred twenty one centimeters carbon Namisun," Walter said as Kagome examined the bow. Kagome noticed a waraji, which was a hemp pad for the bowstring, was tied near the bottom. Snapping open the next case Walter continued. "These are eighty eight centimeter Jinkishin carbon Yumi. There are both Haya and Qtya for the feathers. There are aluminum Kazuya and silver allow tips."

"Exploding?" Alucard asked picking up an arrow out of the quiver.

"No they are not," Walter said pulling opening another compartment inside the case. He pulled out a silk yumibukuro (bow wrap). It was pure white with orange and white koi fish on it. Walter also pulled out a small drawstring bag and handed it to Kagome. She opened it and pulled out a mitsugake (three-fingered glove). "They are made of a leather that should not wear too quickly, and I might advise you to wear those at all times. There are things that can burn your flesh if you do not wear them," Walter said and Kagome looked confused.

"The silver, we are burned by silver," Seras said finally speaking up.

"I hope that you are pleased, Miss Kagome?" Walter asked as he closed the cases.

"Oh yes, the craftsman ship on both the arrows and the bow are fine work," Kagome said her blue eyes shining with happiness.

"Um, Kagome, why do you have a tail?" Seras asked staring at the appendage coming from the top of Kagome's butt. Everyone's attention was turned from the bow, to behind Kagome.

"What tail?" Kagome asked then her mouth formed an 'O' when she looked over her shoulder to see the white thing. "Why do I have a tail?" Kagome asked as her tail stopped it's wagging back and worth.

"Like I said. You are advancing much quicker then usual," Alucard said and Kagome's tail disappeared from sight. "Your familiar it seems is a white animal of some form. But for it to be white, I don't know it might have to do with your priestess powers," Alucard staring down into Kagome's silted blue eyes.

"What do you mean, what is happening to me?" Kagome asked worry now visible in her blue eyes. Once again something snapped deep inside of him, like the bowstring on Kagome's bow. He glanced at both Seras and Walter, giving them a look that told them to leave the two alone. Kagome turned away from him when she noticed the two leaving. She didn't know what was going on, it confused and scared her more then anything. 'What if she hurt someone,' this thought when through her head.

Seras had all kinds of different thoughts running through her head. 'What did master want to be alone with Kagome all the time,' was one of them. It had only been a few days since he had changed her and yet it was like he was clinging to her, or something. Her master, what was going on with her master? Why does Kagome seem to be becoming more like master? Was it because she was drinking the disgusting blood? Oh yes she saw the empty blood bag. Was that the reason master was paying more attention to Kagome, because she did what she was told and actually drank the blood. She was not going to let that new girl show her up. She would show her master that she could still be the best even with out drinking blood.

"What I mean my Little Priestess," Alucard started to say once both Walter and Seras had left the room and closed the door. "Is that you are becoming a true nosfratu, or true vampire," Alucard said. "You are advancing to become like me."

"I do not want to become a heartless demon," Kagome said her eye flashing making him know that it was the other soul that had spoken. "I mean, that I don't want to change who I am. I don't want to become some bloodthirsty monster,' Kagome said coming back to herself.

Her words affected him once again. He wanted to vanish into the walls instead of facing her hurtful words. How can some words of some small woman make him so weak? He had asked himself that question over and over again in the past few days, but he had yet to come up with an answer. He was frustrated by her words and took it out on her with the next sentences that he spoke.

"You are what you are," Alucard started out his mouth twisting into the horrid smirk. "You have already become a monster, and you were one long before you met me," Alucard said seeing tears in the corner of her eyes he held his resolve and continued. "I cannot believe that you can't understand yet, you are such a stupid woman," Alucard said and left the room before he broke down and did something that he would regret, but that was to late. He had done something to her that he already regretted, he mad her like him, and now she would hate him. Alucard thought the same thoughts that he had the same night that he had made her.

Kagome was crying by the time the red color of Alucard's coat last disappeared from her blurry sight. Why had he said such things to her? He had been so kind to her up till just then. Was it something about her that just pushed people away? Once Kagome got her tears under control, the phone in her room rang. They wanted her to go on a mission.

"Kagome, let's go," Seras said coming into her room with what looked like a rocket launcher on her shoulder. Seras noted Kagome's red eyes, but she did not say anything about it.

"Alright," Kagome said giving her eyes one last rub, and she pulled on her gloves and got her new bow and quiver and went with Seras where ever they were going she would hopefully get her emotions out through battle.

* * *

**A/N: Well this chapter was kind of a filler chapter, but the next one I am not too sure about, I am going to have a large fight scene, suggestions would be welcomed considering I haven't even begun an outline for the next chapter yet, So I will wait like one more day before I begin it to get some reviews in. Also on another note, Kurama'sFoxyMiko gave me the idea about Kagome's familiar being a well, yall don't know yet. Yeah well she gave me that idea, and also about Kagome's eyes being blue, I have only seen the anime, so I though that her eyes were brown, so that has been changed. I have also gotten all my information about Kagome's bow and her other accessories from if you would like to go see what the bow would look like you can go there and also the Japanese names for the types of arrows are on there also.**

**Yall are lucky that I got this out today. I went fishing this morning and almost didn't start typing for this story. I love fishing. I caught about ten keepers and around total I caught about forty or so, but I did manage to catch the most out of three guys and one girl, the girl which would be me, and I also managed to catch the biggest ones too. I think that it might be a girl thing. I bet you can guess what I had for dinner. :P**

**I think it is time to thank the reviewers…**

**Dark Inuyoukai**

**Kurama'sFoxyMiko**

**Sorry Charlie**

**Mya Uzo**

**Beautiful Phantom**

**Spastic Freak**

**Shiori The Lady Kazekage**

**ElementalRyuNeko**

**I would like to thank you all again for reviewing! Keep it up fellas! Once again review and tell me what you think, tell me what I am doing wrong and what I can do to make better. My job it to please my readers. Send my flames if you wish I still have some Crocker that I can grill!**

**Thanks, Gothcat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Hellsing for that matter.**

**A/N On another note if you wish to know about how my story is progressing, I will have it posted on my author's page, or what ever you call it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

**Regretful Heart Ache:**

**Part 4**

Kagome and Seras both ran as fast as they could to get up and out of the basement. The soon met up with a team, which Seras was familiar with, but not Kagome and she was hesitant to get in such a cramped space with strange men. They all looked at her like a piece of meat, not like she hasn't had that happen to her before, with all her travels into the past with hungry demons. But these guys were looking at her more lust in their eyes then she was comfortable with. She smiled slightly showing off her fangs, and waved at them. She sat down in the only empty space, her bow touching the top so she had to tilt it at an angle. The men scooted as far away from her as they could, once they got that she was a vampire. She could sense their fear then and she reveled in it. The vehicle jerked into motion and then they were on their way. What lied ahead of them? God only knew.

She had no idea that there could be so many ghouls in one place. The ones that she dealt with at her family's shrine could not compare what she was met with when they arrived at the shipyards. The docks were lined with boats, containers and ghouls. Seras and the other soldiers around her did not hesitate to start killing the ghouls off.

"Come on Priestess show them what you can do," Alucard said in her mind knocking Kagome back into action and she unwrapped her bow tying the cloth into her hair to keep it back and the possible blood out of it. Placing the quiver on her back she adorned her gloves and started to fire regular arrows to get used to the bow. Her first shot flew right passed Seras who turned to look back at her with a 'what the hell are you shooting in my direction for' look. Her arrow landed in the skull of a ghoul and it dropped to the ground.

Once she had gotten used to the new bow she began pouring her powers slowly in to each arrow making them more and more powerful after each one. The last arrow she had just shot killed about fifteen ghouls. The arrows normally pink light, Kagome noticed, that the more and more power that she put into the arrows that she shot the more that the color was streamed with black.

Soon, too soon for Kagome's comfort, she was left alone with everyone spread out destroying the ghouls that they might have missed. She thought she saw one walking to her; she took aim and fired, but before the arrow reached him he pulled out a sword and blocked her arrow, well diverted it because that arrow shattered the sword.

"Well it seems like they picked up another little pet," the man said coming closer and closer, his glasses catching a glare of light coming off a light post. To him he looked like one of the many semi-humanoid looking demons that she had killed.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked keeping her bow drawn tight. Usually this would have caused her fingers to start bleeding but since Walter had given her those gloves she wouldn't bleed, at least not because of the bow.

"I don't think that you need to know that. You will be dead here is just a second," he said once more and pulled out another sword, from who knows where, to replace the one that she had shattered with her arrow.

"I am not an easy one to kill," Kagome said not faltering, not moving back as he moved forward.

"We will just have to see about that now won't we. Ashes to ashes dust to dust," the man said and threw his swords at her aiming for her head and her heart. Kagome quickly let go of the string and she managed to shatter the one that was aimed for her head, but the one aimed for her heart missed and landed in her left bicep. She gasped out in pain. "A talented one that you are."

"Son of a bitch," Kagome growled through her clenched teeth as she took the chance and she placed her bow on her shoulder and grasped the handle yanking the blade from her arm. He blood oozed out, her powers healing up the wounds faster then the man with the swords in front of Kagome would have thought.

"You are a different one," the man said pulling out another sword.

"Now, now Anderson, I can't have you putting holes in my Priestess, now can I," Alucard said stepping from the shadows, and standing beside Kagome. She was staring at the ground where her blood had landed. Alucard wrapped is hand around the back of her neck to lift her head up to look at him. Her eyes were once again in cat like slits and they had lost their blue color to be replaced by a blood red. They were glazed over with bloodlust. Alucard smirked. He took her bow and quiver from her back and undid her hair from the cloth. He handed her a knife, the very some one that she had with her when she first met him. He smirked as he bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Show me what a monster can do," Alucard said his breath hot against the cold skin of her neck. Alucard gave Kagome a slight push forward and she moved with amazing speed towards Anderson. Their blades clashed and sparks flew. Kagome had gotten Anderson across the neck, but with his healing abilities it sealed up before he could die from the wound. Kagome was not the only one who had gotten a few hits. Anderson had nearly taken her arm off, cutting all the way to the bone and getting stuck in her arm as it started to heal around the sword imbedded in her wound. She screamed in frustration as she once again pulled a blade from her body.

Seras watched Kagome's fight with Anderson on top of a container some five hundred feet away. She saw Kagome's wounds healing right away. She looked down at her own injured arm. It was still bleeding. A piece of scrap metal from one of the containers had hit her. Was it because Kagome drank the blood that her wounds healed faster then her own? Master had told her something like that when she fist became a vampire. She was jealous and she knew it. She watched her master leaning against a container watching the battle against Kagome and Anderson with a broad smirk on his lips. Seras wanted her Master to be pleased with her also, to look at her and only her with his eyes. Her eyes turned red and with that in mind Seras jumped down from the container that she was a top of and she ran straight forward to Kagome, to see if she could be something in her master's eyes instead of some weakling.

"Get out of my way," Kagome growled as Seras kicked Anderson in the back knocking him out of Kagome's strike range. Kagome slashed at Anderson catching the bridge of his nose. He backed into Seras who was knocked on the ground by the force of Anderson's movement. Alucard chose this moment to step in.

"You stupid Police Girl," Alucard said hauling her up by the back of her shirt and tossing her out form under Anderson before he stabbed her in her heart. He then grabbed the back of Kagome's shirt and pushed her away form him. "Stay there," Alucard growled at Seras as she made a move to attack Anderson again. Her eyes hadn't even changed to a red color yet. She wasn't even trying to fight Anderson.

Alucard fought Anderson for a short time. He had gotten stabbed in the heart and in his leg, but he had put a couple dozen bullets into Anderson's head before he transported himself with his papers and a promise that he will kill them all the next time. Alucard turned towards Seras and Kagome. Seras had gotten up, but Kagome was lying on the ground and staring at the spilled blood with heated red eyes and her breath was coming out in fast breaths.

"Priestess," Alucard called out to her, his voice firm. Kagome snapped back her eyes going back to their blue color and staring into her masters. She got up slowly and wobbled on her feet. She looked down at her self; she was covered in her blood and the blood of Anderson and ghouls. All her wounds had healed though. She looked back up at Alucard and moved towards him.

"Alucard," Kagome said and she collapsed right in front of him. He caught her in his arms, never letting her touch the ground.

"Yes, my Priestess/" Alucard asked staring down at the girl in his arms.

"I'm hungry," Kagome said and rested her head against Alucard's bloodied clothes. Alucard chuckled, a deep laugh that reverberated through him and in to Kagome. He smirked.

"Let's see what we can do about that," he said and turned towards Seras. "Your humans are waiting for you to catch up with them to go back to the manor," Alucard said staring at her with a stern look. "Go now before they decided to leave you here." And with that Alucard disappeared with Kagome in his arms clinging to him like a child.

* * *

"Come in," Integra said sitting at her desk. The door to Integra's office creaked open and Seras Victoria slowly walked inside. "What is it that you want?" Integra asked not even looking up from her paper work.

"I wanted to talk to you," Seras said walking closer to Integra's desk.

"Well then talk," Integra said setting down her pen and looking at Seras. She looked troubled to Integra, but as long as the girl had been here she, rarely, had not seen a troubled look on the girls face.

"I want to become stronger, for Master." Seras said.

"Then just drink the medical blood."

"But I can't," Seras said diverting her eyes away from Integra. "I don't want to become a monster, and lose my self."

"Come here," Integra ordered and Seras stepped around her desk to stand in front of her. Integra took off her glove from one hand and with the other she grabbed a letter opener. She sliced her finger of her ungloved hand and the blood poured from the wound.

"What are you doing Sir Integra?" Seras asked backing away as Integra stood up and walked closer to her.

"I want you to lick my wound, least it gets infected," Integra said offering her hand closer to Seras's mouth.

"But Integra," Seras said losing Integra's title and staring at her bleeding finger with blood red eyes. Seras slowly brought her mouth closer and closer to Integra's hand and gently slipped her tongue out of her mouth to touch the tip of the bleeding finger. Soon her mouth had engulfed the entire finger sucking on the wound greedily. It wasn't until the blood stopped that Seras let go of Integra's hand.

"See, you are not loosing who you are, changing yes, but you are still Seras Victoria," Integra said to the dazed girl putting her glove back on. "Now go back to your room and drink your blood and get stronger. That is one of the reasons Kagome is gaining her powers and strength faster then you are."

* * *

Alucard was smirking while he watched Kagome devour five medical blood bags. She had lost a considerably large amount of blood, he noticed that when he had lifted her into his arms and brought her back in to the manor and into the basement where he sat her on the bed and handed her a blood bag. As soon as she was done with the first she had asked for another, then another, until her hunger had been satisfied by the fifth bag.

"You really are such a messy eater," Alucard said looking at her bloodied hands as she dropped the bag to the floor the remaining blood spilling all over the ground of her room. But the thing was Kagome was not listening to him her attention was solely on her blood red hands. She was staring at them fearfully. It was as if she was thrown back into her memories, reliving that horrid day. She didn't hear Alucard saying her name, and she didn't feel as she passed out falling back on her bed. Her dreams, no her nightmares, which would have been better described as memories, haunted her sleep. And she remembered her past, that horrid past.

* * *

**A/N: Well I thought that it would be nice if I left yall on a cliffy! So what did yall think of this chapter? Review and tell me what yall think about it!! Also sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I just started working two weeks ago, and well I work on a farm and it is a really tiring job, so I haven't really been up to typing, that and I have a blister on my palm form shoveling that doesn't seem to want to go away. Any way, I don't think that I portrayed Anderson's character as well as I thought I could, I didn't have him speak too much, because I am not really into his character so well yeah.**

**Thank you for all my lovely reviewers:**

**Kurama'sFoxyMiko**

**ShadowStar09**

**Mya Uzo**

**ElementalRyuNeko**

**Shiori The Lady Kazekage**

**Spastic Freak**

**Shi No Kami07**

**FuzzyPurpleWatermelons**

**Dark Inu Fan**

**I am really happy to say that this story has been hit 782 times. Also more people have added me to their author alerts and story alerts, which is awesome and makes me so happy!!**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, if you didn't too bad, leave me a review anyway! As for Flames, bring it on, I am sure those hot dogs in the fridge could use a good roast.**

**Gothcat♥**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, or Inuyasha!**


	5. Chapter 5: Into the past

**Regretful Heart Ache:**

**Part 5**

"You thought that you could escape from me?" the voice asked as she ran as fast as she could through the trees. "You will never escape me, you can't run from your past," the voice said and the woman broke through a line of trees to be in a clearing covered in blood and mangled bodies. Hundreds of mangled bodies littered the field, human, demon and hanyou alike.

Kagome watched through her teary eyes as Kagura floated down on her feather to land a few yards away.

"Sorry but orders are orders, and he is always watching," Kagura said as she lifted up her fan and bodies began to rise from the ground with their weapons in hand.

The dead made their way towards Kagome, and she could not move. The ever-caring body of Jinenji reached her first. His lifeless bulbous eyes stared at her as he raised his fist above his head ready to strike down on her.

"Kagome move!" a voice shouted from behind her, and a hanyou clad in red came bursting through the trees.

The hanyou block the strike that was intended for Kagome with his bare arms. Kagome fell to the ground in shock, and relief.

"Get up and get out of here Kagome run back to Kaede's," Inuyasha yelled at her shoving the large form of Jinenji away from him and cutting him in half with his mighty sword.

All Kagome could do is nod as she ran back the way she came passing both Miroku and Sango on her way. After telling them of what was going on Kagome ran towards the village where she met up with Kaede and Shippo who was with her at the time.

"Young child what is the matter with ye?" Kaede asked staring at Kagome's panting form with her one good eye.

"Naraku and Kagura are attacking, I need to get my bow and arrows," Kagome said looking around the old hut frantically.

"Kagome, Kagome come on out everything is alright now," Kagome heard Sango's voice coming from outside the hut.

"Sango?" Kagome asked exiting the hut with Shippo on her shoulder and Kaede right behind her.

When Kagome saw Sango's bloodied form, she knew that something was not right. Even though Miroku was right beside her, he did not talk at all.

"What is the matter? Is something wrong? Where is Inuyasha?"

"Everything is fine, we just want you to come with us for a few minuets we need to discuss strategy with you," Sango said and took a step forward. It was then that Kagome noticed the absence of her weapons and Kirara.

"Something's not right with you," Kagome said her eyes scrutinizing Miroku and his lack of talking.

Miroku smirked, something that she had never seen on his face before, blood dripped down for the corners of his lips and he opened his mouth like he was about to speak and blood poured from his mouth like a small red waterfall. Kagome gasped and took a step back.

"What's the matter Kagome… -sama, I hope that I didn't frighten you," Miroku said spitting blood as he talked.

"What is wrong with you?" Kagome was close to tears now as she watched the wounds on her friends open up once more.

"Nothing is wrong with us," Sango was the one to speak and then she lunged forward towards Kagome. Sango activated her arm blade and made a move to cut at Kagome. Just in time Kagome moved to the right, but as soon as she did she heard a scream and a gasp as the blade that was meant for her dug into the flesh of Kaede her old skin tearing like tissue paper. Her eye rolled back into her head and blood poured from her mouth much like it had with Miroku.

"Kaede," Kagome gasped as her eyes went wide. "Sango why did you do that?"

"If you didn't move out of the way then I would have gotten you instead, though it wouldn't be mush of a difference any way." An evil smirk formed on her lips as she spoke her next words. "She would have been dead not too long after you."

Kagome's brow furrowed as she once again looked over her friends. Why were they doing this? Were they under one of Naraku's spells? 'No' Kagome realized that their eyes were blank, dull and life less, just like Jinenji's had been when Kagura made his body move once again.

"Kagura!!! Get out her now and face me you heartless wench!" Kagome screamed into the trees surrounding them. And eerie laughter came from all around her.

"I am afraid that Kagura is no longer with us." Naraku came thought the trees seemingly to float there. "You see I absorbed her back into this body." He said gesturing to his bare chest. "Such a disgrace. Couldn't even control her own emotions." He sneered at Kagome's form below him.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice was full of hope. She hoped that he was alive.

"He is right where you left him. He is still fighting off one of my puppets. Sad that after all this time he still can't tell the difference between the two." Naraku sighed. "Oh well, on to business then. I can't have you alive when he gets back now can I," Naraku said waving his hand and Miroku and Sango began to move again.

"Why don't you face me your self?" Kagome asked never taking her eyes off of the two in front of her.

"I never did like to get my hands dirty, did it once and I was covered in blood by the end of the evening," Naraku said. (And the dry cleaning is a bitch)

Kagome turned and went back into the hut. She placed the silent Shippo down on the floor. It seems that he was in shock. Looking around the hut quickly Kagome looked for her bow and arrows. She could not see them. She did notice Sango's short sword that was lying on her folded futon. She grabbed it and turned around just in time to parry a blow from Miroku's staff. Kagome knew that she had to get them out of the hut; she could not let Shippo get hurt. Eyeing where Miroku stood in front of the door and Sango not too far behind him she thought of a plan.

"You cannot escape me now Kagome," Naraku's voice come out of Miroku's bloodied mouth. It all seemed too wrong.

Thinking quickly Kagome tackled in to Miroku, which knocked him back in to Sango. All three bodies were on the ground. Kagome quickly scrambled to her feet and ran back out side the hut stepping on her what was once her friends.  
Outside of the hut and around the back is where she found her bow and quiver of arrows. Quickly strapping the quiver on her back she also stuck the short sword back in to it's seethe and she placed it into the waistband of her skirt. Going quietly and quickly back around to the front of the hut she drew an arrow and placed it ready on her bow.

Kagome shouldn't have left Shippo alone in the hut. For at the feet of Miroku was Shippo's tiny corpse with his neck slit open, and blood pouring all around his small body.

"Naraku, you bastard!" Kagome screamed and fired her arrow up at him, which of course he easily dodged. The tears were pouring down her cheeks in torrents.

"Tut, tut, Kagome. I am not your opponent right now."

Both Miroku and Sango charged her at once she only had enough time to fire one arrow, but she managed to pull the short sword from it's seethe and stab Miroku in his heart. Both of them withered and stopped moving, her powers still coursing though their now pure bodies. Naraku looked confused as he once again moved his hands to make Miroku and Sango rise but they did not move. It was then that Inuyasha came crashing through the trees, screaming Kagome's name.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in relief as she pushed Miroku's body off of her.

"Kagome what happened?"

"Naraku absorbed Kagura back into his body and he killed both Miroku and Sango."

"Take the woman and go," a voice said coming through the trees.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome gasped as the Lord made his prescience known.

"I will not repeat myself Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said staring at his half brother.

Inuyasha seemed shocked that Sesshoumaru called him by his name. Getting out of his stupor quickly Inuyasha picked up Kagome and ran towards the well as fast as he could, leaving his brother to deal with Naraku.

The last thing that Kagome saw before she passed out in Inuyasha's arms was Miroku, Sango, and Shippo staring at her with their lifeless accusing eyes.

* * *

When Kagome woke up she was clean of all the blood that was on her, and she was dressed in her white nightgown. Grabbing her bow and arrows, also noting that the short sword was placed in her quiver, she made her way down the stairs where another gruesome sight awaited her. Once again there was blood everywhere nearly covering every inch of the bottom rooms. Her family was nowhere to be seen. Stepping cautiously outside Kagome gasped at her mother and grandfather were staggering toward her their skin a different color and blood around their mouths. Closing her eyes, Kagome tried to will the sight in front of her to go away. When she opened them not only were they sell there, her little brother Sota had now joined in their staggering quest towards her. Clenching her teeth to hold back the tears she drew an arrow and one after another she shot her family in the chest. They did not fall down like corpses, no; they exploded into fine white dust. 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed the tears threaten to fall once again. 'Oh god' what had she done to deserve this. Did she make an unrepeatable mistake in her past life?

"Inuyasha!" She screamed once again.

'Bad idea' Kagome thought as new monsters rounded the corner. They looked European, and they were talking and walking calmly towards her not at all like the staggering and moaning that her family had been doing. As soon as they got close enough Kagome could hear them bickering and oddly enough it had to deal with her.

"Look you idiot you left one alive, didn't I tell you to kill every one on the grounds," the tall brown haired one spoke.

"What ever, three out of four isn't bad, plus I was full by the time I was done with the kid," the shorter some said scoffing.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"You don't need to worry about that now, love," the short one said his English accent shining though.

"Why did you kill my family?" Kagome asked another question seeing if she could get at least one answer out of them before she killed them.

"Ah, well you see we needed a place to stay," the tall one began. "And we were hungry," the shorter one finished.

"How many of you are there?" Kagome asked her final question.

"There are three of us, but where are you getting at little bit?" The tall one asked Kagome.

"Thanks that's all I needed to know," Kagome said and strung her arrows and shot down both of them before they could move a step towards her.

* * *

Gasping Kagome came back into the present and she was staring into the blood red eyes of Alucard. Strange enough there was concern in his eyes. 

"What happened?" Alucard demanded more then he asked. Kagome then proceeded to tell him about her memories and what had happened to her in the past.

* * *

A/N Yeah, Yeah, I know it has been a long time since I have last updated. I know that I should have had more time since I am out of school and now since I am also out of a job. But reading manga is so much fun! And also I moved my bed around, and I am supposedly a 'nester' and I get frustrated when I don't move my room around after a couple of months and well I moved my bed and now I am so full of ideas. 

Well so far I have had forty-one reviews, 1678 hits, 24 favs and 38 alerts. That is awesome in my book! Now please leave me reviews letting me know what you liked and didn't like, you opinions and questions also!

Thank you all my lovely reviewers!

Kurama'sFoxyMiko

DeathNoteMaker

ElementalRyuNeko

Beautiful Phantom

ShadowStar09

Dark Kit

Yur-Fluffyness

silverfoxkurama

Spastic Freak

Shiori The Lady Kazekage

Anime Punk Kitty

Tatsuyaka

animefan141

Bloodcherry

Dark Inu Fan

Mya Uzo

punkish furball

disneyrulz23

I must say that is the most reviews I have ever gotten for one chapter. Keep up those reviews! They make me all warm and fuzzy inside. :P

Thanks, Gothcat♥

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, or Inuyasha!


	6. Chapter 6: a dancing battle

**Regretful Heart Ache:**

**Part 6**

"My Priestess," Alucard said softly from his position kneeling in front of her, with his long red coat pooling him around his crouched form.

"What sad memories you have," he said as he lifted one un-gloved finger to her cheek and catching a lone tear. When he pulled away there was a single drop of bright red blood, her blood by the smell of it, on the tip of a lone pale finger.

While looking into her eye he slowly brought his finger to his lips, his long tongue sneaked out of his parted lips and licked her blood off of the digit.

"Ah, yes, How terribly sweet. Such despair that runs through your veins makes your blood all the sweeter." That wide grin was displayed on his face masking his own displeasure that Kagome was unaware of.

Alucard left the room, but he was back in a flash with a damp white rag grasped in one of his hands. He kneeled back down in front of Kagome and then he started to clean her hands of the dried blood. When the cloth reached her face he was overly gentle. His knuckles grazed her cheekbones and the rag lingered on the corners of her lips, which is also where his eyes started to.

Kagome was completely still the entire time, her eyes still distant as if many years in the past. When she jerked out of her trance Alucard was standing by the door with the once white rag tainted with a light red color.

"Sleep well, My Priestess,' Alucard said his voice returning to that strange softness, Kagome was getting a little used to. With those parting words Alucard left her room closing the heavy door behind him.

Kagome just lay down on her soft bed, and stared up at the ceiling. While she slept she dreamt of better things, then of those that had haunted her for many nights now.

Panting heavily Seras was covered in the blood that she had consumed greedily. She could feel it in her body; it was amazing. The pulse of the blood moving through her veins was like pure power, electrifying. Like a hard shiver, it moved down her spine and out to the tips of her fingers, and down to the very apexes of her toes. She clenched her fist into a tight ball, the leather of her glove creaking with the movement.

Taking a deep breath, Seras slowly closed her eyes. When she released that breath slowly and then her eyelids rose to show the brilliant red to the empty room around her. Her senses heightened, she could hear her master leave the room of Kagome, and as well as Kagome's movements as she shifted around on her bed, which Seras was not permitted to have. Seras felt restless, too tight for her own skin. What she needed was a way to find release, a way to release this pressure that was built up to the brim. She needed to fight, yes, that is what she needed. Her master no longer preoccupied with Kagome, he was sure to spar with her.

"Master," she called out softly and sweetly, knowing that her master would hear her anywhere she was located at and no matter the distance that was between them.

At first she could only see her masters red eyes. Then that ever-present smirk made it's way through the darkness in to her dimly lit room. The rest of his body soon appeared, his long red coat and red hat missing from his person. Her master took a moment to slowly look her still form up and down then make his way round her studding her.

"I see that you are learning from those that are younger then yourself," Alucard said coming back to stand in front of Seras. "Now what is it that you wanted?"

She knew that her master was able to read minds and that he knew what she was going to ask of him. He even knew of the jealously that resided inside her from the moment that he brought Kagome back with him from Japan. Though Seras also knew that he could not read her past memories, so she was safe somewhat from him probing into her mind, finding out her past secrets. If her knew of what had happened to her in the other life then surely he would use that against her, even though he was her master he knew of his ways.

"I um, need you to help me to relieve something," Seras said looking from underneath her lashes at her master. She bit her lip drawing blood. Her master's attention promptly went from her eyes to the dribble of blood dripping from her lips where her still elongated fangs made a mark on the plump flesh of her lip.

Alucard's eyes flashed from behind his yellow glasses. "And what is it that you need me to help you relieve?" he asked as his long tongue ventured out passed his lips and licked his own plump flesh.

"I need to fight some thing, and I do not want Integra coming after me when one of her human men ends up in the infirmary because I could not hold back. I am too charged up right now to restrain my strength."

Alucard grin faded somewhat at her proclamation and it sadden him a bit. Was he expecting her to reply in another manner? Seras had these thoughts while her master contemplated what his answer was going to be. He wanted to watch over Kagome for a little while longer, to make sure those nightmares did not return to haunt her. But then again it was not right to neglect his other girl.

"Alright, come quick to the field behind the manor. Quickly Police girl, I will not wait for you long," With that Alucard vanished.

A smile passed over Seras's face and she tightened her boots. She did not bother with her weapons for she knew if she blew up the yard it would be her that got into trouble. She did not want to be filling up holes with dirt just because she could not hit her master. She ran up the basement stares and she rushed through the manor all the way to the back gate. Gracefully leaping over with closed Iron Gate, she easily landed on the other side with ease due to the extra energy coursing through her veins. Had it been any other day, she most likely been impaled on the spikes at the top of the gate, but not today. No, today she was going to prove her worth to her master. She wouldn't beat his, no she knew that she could never do that, but she would surprise him. Her mind would be devoid the fight.

When Seras entered the field her master was there of course, but she was not ready for what she saw, his vest was gone, and he was left in a flowing white Victorian fashioned shirt. Ok, now Seras was sure that she would have to problem not thinking of their rough and tumble. As those thoughts circulated through her mind she had the decency to blush.

"I wonder what has gotten that blood to rise to your cheeks police girl?" Alucard said his head tilted to the side and his eyes slanted due to the size of his grin.

Seras was about to lose her composer, but she straightened up and tried to look like she did not know what he was talking about.

"Come on Master, are you going to talk the whole time or are you going to play with me?" Seras said but she regretted her words as soon as her master's eyes widened. "Um no I mean fight, yeah, fight with me."

"Yes I am sure you mean that, now come and play, or would you like for me to make the first move?" Alucard asked as he took one step forward.

Not taking a chance Seras ran forward and tried to punch him in the gut, but he sidestepped it. Every punch and kick that Seras threw at Alucard, he dodged every single one. Getting frustrated Seras's moves got faster, but they also got sloppier. Having had enough of this Alucard stopped Seras in her tracks with one hand on her head as she was ducking to throw another messy punch at his midsection.

"Relax," Alucard said. With his soft voice lacing the whole word, Seras's body went lax. Maneuvering them her body in to a form, they started to dace. It was slow at first and Seras was transfixed on the lulling movement of his steps, and where the blood rose to the top of her skin wherever his hands lay. As soon as they started to move faster to an unknown rhythm that he had set, it slowly came to a winding end.

"Fighting, is like a dace," he spoke to her finally after a what seemed like hours since they started, what ever it was they were doing. "If you take the lead, they you can make you enemy move with you. Now keep your posture and then come at me," he said as his hands burning trails as they left her body.

Seras's body started to sway back and forth, her joints and muscles loose as they could be with her still being able to move. Her eyes were half cast and her mouth was in the form of a small smile.

"Now come at me Seras," Alucard said to the entranced girl. He watched as she stopped what she was doing in her own little world, and she came at him. Her movement was elegant and swift, not the clumsy act that she was doing before.

He knew her moves before she made them. He was playing with her, trying to get her anger roused once again. Was she going to lose her composure? He hoped so. He was having so much fun dodging her moves and watching the anger spark in her eyes.

Kagome was awoken when she felt two auras like her own start to fight. She knew it had to be Alucard and Seras. No one else made her skin prickle like they did. Slowly climbing out of her bed, she changed out of her sullied clothes into something more comfortable. Now donned in a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt she made her way, up the stairs.

Alucard could feel slight jealousy radiating from behind a tree. He knew who was hiding there. It made him pleased for some odd reason that Kagome was jealous over him. This made his normal smirk grow wider causing Seras to get confused. Alucard was concentrating so much on his two girls that he did not notice the guns that were aimed at him. In one quick blink both Seras and Kagome were surrounding him holes riddled their bodies. Alucard quickly lost his smirk and his eyes grew wide. The humans that fired the shots did not live more then a second after he found them. Cowards, the lot of them, which is what they are. Hiding behind the trees and bushes. They had something on them that concealed their sent and prescience from him. He would never have found out where they were if they didn't fire their guns. He located them by the smell of gunpowder.

When we went back to Seras and Kagome, he was surprised at what he saw…

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it. What you think and all that. Do you like it? It didn't come out like I had it on my outline so it is different on how I planed it to be. I want to thank you all that reviewed. And I am sorry to say that the fluffy seen that I had planed for this chapter will now be in the next. That is one thing that changed. So yeah, school is awesome, except for my Spanish 3 teacher, I think that she is nuts. But hey that is just me. Oh and another thing Chemistry is awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha charters not do I own the Hellsing Characters. No money made here, I am pretty much broke at that. **

**Thanks yall, and please review, Gothcat♥**


	7. Chapter 7:New Foe

**Regretful Heart Ache:**

**Part 7**

This moment, Alucard was truly afraid for the first time, he felt, he had feelings, deep inside of his chest that he could not explain. He was feeling lost, fear of losing something that he knew that was so precocious to him that he would do anything possible to save that person.

Both Kagome and Seras were lying down on plain white tables unmoving. He wasn't too afraid of that, being they were already 'dead'. But what had him clenching his fists into tight balls, and his sharp teeth grinding against each other, was the fact that his girls were not waking up. It had been three days since the incident that had happened when he was training Seras. Kagome whom was in worst condition had taken most of the bullets, but she was the one also who had displayed a mysterious power that he had no idea their kind were capable of possessing, but who was he to say that he knew everything. He remembered when he saw her.

Alucard watched as Kagome's white glowing hands moving over Seras in a slow motion healing all her major wounds, the one bullet that had gone through Seras's heart was the one the Kagome was concentrating on when Alucard had walked up behind her. Kagome did not waver when he stood over her lithe form, having all of her attention on the task of helping out her comrade He could feel Kagome's life waning when Seras's wound finally closed. It was then that he panicked, Kagome collapsed on the bloodied form of Seras having her own wounds, even one that had pierced her own heart. He noticed around their bodies, a liquid sliver. He did not know where it came from, but he suspected that the bullets were made of liquid sliver. Acting quickly, Alucard picked both women up into his arms, and rushed inside.

"Integra!" Alucard's bellow echoed throughout the manor as he swiftly walked inside trying not to jar his precious cargo in his care. Everyone came rushing in, having heard him scream. Never had Alucard raised his voice, never. Integra, of course, was one of the first to arrive staring at Alucard with surprise and confusion.

"What the bloody Hell is going on Alucard?" Integra loudly spoke as she ran down the stairs towards Alucard. She eyed Kagome and Seras wearingly as they were both covered in blood. Then Alucard said two words that she thought that she would never hear pass though his slight lips.

_"Help me._"

Integra watched as two blood red tears leaked from the corner of his eyes, his human tears had been spent long ago.

"Walter," Integra said her voices smooth and flat. "Call the doctor and get him here quick."

Integra watched as Alucard's tense shoulders relaxed slightly, with relief. She had never seen him react in such a way before. His actions confused her. Her brows drew together to show her emotions. She studied his form. The weight of the two women that he was carrying did not seem to effect him, no, it seem as if a much larger burden were effecting him, weighing down on his immortal soul. His eyes did not seem as bright as they usually were. They shone a dull red, one that did not reflect his normal personality.

The sound of slamming doors knocked Integra out of her thoughts. The medic was running in.

"Show them to me, quickly," the doctor said. He took one glance at them and shook his head. "I do not know how to treat the walking dead."

"You will do as I tell you," Integra said her voice a grinding sound coming from her throat. She watched the medic sigh and nodded his head and motioned for Alucard to follow him. He watched as Alucard hesitated.

"If you want me to help them at all you will follow me."

Alucard looked to Integra as if asking permission. With a curt nod of Integra's head and a flutter of his drying, blood colored shirt, he left the room to follow the doctor.

That is how Alucard found himself where he was now. The doctor had removed the fragments of silver from their bodies. They lay still blood-spotted sheets covered their naked forms. How he wished one or both of them would open their eyes. The waiting was antagonizing, painful one would say, to his heart and mind, and his entire being.

Frustrated at himself Alucard went to his windowless room to get away from his feelings that were encasing him in their grasp. He put his coat and hat back on. He grabbed the blood bag that was in his chair, which was the only piece of furniture that decorated the room and he sat down. Sighing Alucard stared down at the red liquid in the bag lying in his large, but slender hands. Bringing the bag to his mouth he opened wide and bit down on to the clear plastic. Draining the bag, he sighed once again and tossed the thing somewhere behind him. Intertwining his fingers in front of him and leaning deeper into his chair he closed his eyes, silently and swiftly falling in to the dark oblivion called sleep.

Her body was being wracked by painful spasms as she laid on a cold, hard, flat surface. It felt as if her body was forcing foreign objects from the inside out. To put if bluntly, it felt like hell. Opening her eyes slightly, before closing them quickly because of the bright light that shone on her face. Once again trying to open her eyes, she looked around the room that she was in. She looked down at her self she was covered in a plain white sheet, and her body was naked beneath it. Both her body and the sheet were mottled with her own blood and an odd metallic liquid. Realizing that there was something off with her mouth, she opened hers and spat. There on the ground was more of the metallic looking liquid mixed with her blood. How did that get into her mouth? What had they done to her? It was then that she noticed Seras on the slab next to her.

"Seras!" Kagome said Seras's name gently. The other girl did not move. Having one arm across her chest to hold the sheet to keep her modesty intact, she used her other hand to gently shake Seras's solder. To Kagome's relief Seras moaned and squinted her eyes tight together.

"What, what is going on? Where are we?" Seras said looking at Kagome.

"I don't know. I just came to just a few minuets ago."

Both Kagome got up off the tables and wrapped the sheets around their forms so that they would look more sensible. They both looked around the plain white room, and there was one exit. Moving slowly they made their way towards the door. Opening it, they seemed to be in the Helsing's army base, that was non-too far from the manor. They both looked down at themselves then at each other, and they silently agreed that they needed to find some clothes.

Their luck was in order when they stumbled on to the laundry room that was close to the infirmary. They changed into plain white shirts and some of the smallest pants that they could find. It must have been late because they did not encounter anyone in the halls. When they made their way back to the manor it was just breaking dawn. It was only when they were both safely inside of Kagome's room that they began to talk.

"Do you know what in the bloody hell happened to us?" Seras asked as she sat down on Kagome's bed.

"We were shot by some people. I don't know whom though. But I am sure that Integra has gotten some information the incident," Kagome said as she sat down beside Seras on her bed. "I think that we should get some rest." And with that the two Draculina joined their master in the world of dreams.

"Millennium, and that they were all human, is that the only thing that was similar about all the bodies?" Integra asked Walter as he stood in front of her desk.

"Yes Sir Integra, that is all."

"Alucard," Integra said calling out to her dark servant.

"Yes my Master," Alucard said appearing out of the wall to her left. He had just woken up from his nap when he heard his master called, and as the ever faithful servant he came a' running.

"Go and get Seras and Kagome, they are up and about. The Medic called me and said that the dead are walking again. Make sure that you inform them about this Millennium. They might know something about it, though I highly doubt it, do it anyway," Integra said and Alucard left Walter and his Master to go and find his girls.

Searching for their minds through the connection that they shared, he found them in Kagome's room. Silently and swiftly he moved down through the walls and in to the room that they were located at. He found them there on the bed. When he had heard that Seras and Kagome were up and about, his mind was filled with relief that they had finally woken up, now it seems that they were once again asleep, but this one was not forced. The two girls were facing each other on top of all the covers, and they were holding each other's hands. The tops of their heads were touching lightly, their blond and black bangs intertwining. Seras's face portrayed the perfect image of innocence. Kagome, on the other hand, had a sensual façade in place of the innocent image that Seras possessed.

He hated the thought that he had to ruin one of the few moments that they could get away from this living hell. But he had to follow his Master's orders. Leaning over them he spoke softly in to their ears.

"It is time wake up."

Both of their eyes opened at the exact same moment the last word left his mouth. Kagome yawned opening her seemingly tiny mouth to show long rows of sharp fanged teeth. Seras blinked rapidly and looked up at her master.

"Top a' the morning."

"Good morning Alucard," Kagome said popping all her joints in her back before doing the same to her arms and legs.

Alucard's smirk formed on his face watching them.

"Get up we have work to do," he started. "Do either of you know anything about a group called Millennium?" he asked the girls who minds were still slightly encased in sleep.

"Like the year?" Seras asked stretching her arms above her head, he back now flat on the bed.

"Nazis?" Kagome spoke. Alucard's head whipped around at the mention of Nazi's.

"What did you say?" Alucard asked his smirk vanishing from his face.

"Nazis. I think that there was a group in Germany that dealt with experiments during the World Wars called Millennium. Why?" Kagome asked after reciting what she had learned in history.

"I believe that they are the ones' that attacked us four days ago," Alucard said making Kagome's eyes widen at what he said.

"But that is not possible all records of them were burnt and they were disbanded."

"It seems as though they have reunited once again. Come now both of you, Sir Integra wants to speak with us, and I think that the information that you have in that little head of yours, Priestess, will be quite useful." Alucard said remembering when she used her powers on Seras. He had yet to confront her on that. He would rather do that in private, his reasons for that were unknown to even himself.

"Change and come up quickly." He said eyeing their attire. He left them alone and once again went through the walls back to his Master's office.

"Sera's how are you feeling?" Kagome asked the other girl once Alucard left the room. "Are all of your wounds healed up?"

"Yes, and I know some how that you had done something to help me, and I want to thank you for that, so um, thanks." Seras said her hand behind her head in embarrassment. "How are you fairing, Kagome?"

"I am fine just a little sore, that's all," Kagome said rubbing one spot just above her breast.

As the two women were chatting away in a non-too distant land a two other people were having a conversation.

"Vat vould you like me to do now mein Fuhrer?" the person asked.

"Jus keep vatching zem, var vill come soon, fery soon."

* * *

**A/N: Well I got another chapter out and I think that it has been a whole week since I put up the last chapter. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter as much as the others, and also this might be the last chapter for a while, not the last chapter of the story. If you want to know why it is in my profile. Any way please review, and tell me what you think, love it, hate it. And all of you that have seen the new Resident Evil movie tell me what you think about it, because I am going to go and see it today.**

**Thank you to all those that have review before and I hope that you will do the same this chapter.**

**Thanks, Gothcat♥**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters nor do I own the Hellsing characters.**


	8. Chapter 8:Kagome captured

Regretful Heart Ache:

Part 8

After their chat Kagome and Seras went up to Integra's office where she awaited them both. The room looked the same, as always, but now since it was not night the curtains were not drawn open. The sunlight did not kill them like many suggested, but it is rather a nasty bother to all vampires, and Alucard was no exception to that fact.

Seras and Kagome stood in front of Integra's desk while Alucard chooses to stand by his master's side. After Kagome meet her eyes with Alucard's they moved towards Integra's eyes. A deep loathing and menacing intent was depicted in her cat shaped pupils, though she had on a brilliant façade that did not portray her emotions at all.

"Say what must be said," Integra said taking a pull on her cigar.

"Nazis, I think that there was a group in Germany that dealt with experiments during the World Wars called Millennium. Why?" Kagome asked after reciting what she had learned in history.

"We have faced them before," Integra said leaning back in her chair, and unconsciously moving closer to Alucard.

"Ah, yes, I do believe that I remember them now. It was what fifty years ago," Walter said speaking up from a corner of the room.

"It was fifty five years ago, Walter, your memories seems to be fading you in your old age," Alucard said. Though he too had forgot about what had happened those many years ago. It really wasn't until Kagome had suggested there being Nazis involved that he recovered that memory of so long ago.

"Yes, I remember now, I was such a young lad back then," Walter continued after Alucard finished.

"The Hellsing organization has gone against Millennium before? Then how are they...Oh! That is how, they are vampires now aren't they, that is why they disappeared off the face of the world for such a long time. But what do you think that they are planning to do?" Kagome asked. Her brows drew in worry. She still remembered the pictures in her textbook. How they did horrid experiments on people, every person they could use. Though she must admit that because of their experiments on the living human beings that we now have a better knowledge of how the human body functions.

"Yes Alucard and I faced them," Walter said his hands behind his back, and he watched the faces of Kagome and Seras.

"But now, they have a new agenda then experiments on people, it seems. They want to complete their mission that they failed to do in the Second World War They want to exterminate Britain and all that it stands for."

"Yes, Alucard, and we must stop them no mater what. We are the Queen's Protestant Knights. We will protect this country to the very end until there is no one left," Integra said each word rising in volume and her anger coating each word as they left her mouth.

"What are your orders, my Master?" Alucard asked looking down on Integra, looking in to her eyes, waiting for her command.

"You will find more information on these wankers. They might be the source of our problem with the chipped vampires. That must be how they are creating their army of the undead. Find all you can then report back to me, pronto!" Integra said. They all started to leave the room until Integra called out to Seras for her to stay behind.

"Oh and Alucard," Integra started as Seras made her way back into the room a confused look on her face. "When and if you find any of those FREAKS you are to 'shoot to kill', is that understood?" she asked.

His grin only broadened as she spoke her words. "But of course, your orders are mine to command."

Seras stood still in front of Integra, remembering the last time that they were alone.

"I am glad that there is a flush back to your cheeks once again Seras," Integra said waking past the frozen girl to get to her desk. She turned around and leaned against the polished wood, now facing the girls back.

Seras turned around as she knocked out of her ravine as soon as Integra's words sank in. "You are what?" But she already knew what Integra had said. "Um, thank you Sir Integra," Seras said getting over her mild embarrassment.

"Now go, I do not want any of my men, not working as hard as they could possibly," Integra said and Seras went out her doors to join the others waiting for her down stairs with a smile on her face.

"Where are we going to go? Do we have any leads?" Kagome asked in her excitement. It was as if they were going to be like one of those detective shows on the television.

"We have a few leads that we are going to follow up on," Walter said scaring Kagome and making her jump a few feet into the air.

With her hand on her non-beating heart Kagome asked what they were, and why was he there with them.

"That is simple miss Kagome," Water started. "I will be joining you on this mission. And as for the leads I have gotten three that had caught my attention. We will split up into three groups then, how, I will let you decide that Alucard."

"I will follow the first lead. Police Girl will go alone with the second," Alucard paused to widen his grin when he saw Seras's eyes light up at the though of being able to work alone for the first time. "Walter and the Priestess with take on the last lead."

"But why is Mr. Walter going with us?" Kagome asked, and she saw the broad grin on Alucard's face stretch his face even more then Kagome thought possible.

"You will find that out for yourself soon enough my little Priestess," Alucard said and disappeared from their sight through the walls.

"How will we get to out destination?" Seras asked out loud though she had a hint of what Walter had planed.

Walter smiled and there was an odd gleam off his eye glass that he was wearing. "We will be going in this." He waved his hand over to the shadows where he knew they could see even in the darkness of the garage. There were three small motorcycles. They were all the same make and model, but they all were of different colors. One was yellow, one was black, and the other was a silver color.

"Um, I don't know how do drive a car let alone a motorcycle," Kagome said, but she still admired the sleek look of the silver one.

"Do not fret, Miss Kagome, you will learn quick enough," Walter said as he put on a helmet, and straddled the machine.

"What about out weapons? I know Kagome's and mine will not fit anywhere on these tiny things," Seras said standing beside the yellow bike and putting on a black trench coat. It did not matter that the sun would not kill them, they were still vampires and it hurt like hell for the new ones. At least this way when they got there they won't have the worst sunburn of their undead lives.

"They are already at the destined sights, along with a small team. Now Miss Kagome please put on your coat and helmet and follow my lead," Walter said. He showed Kagome how to start it with the clutch and how to change all the gears. He had assured her that she would not need a license, although they would be going faster then the speed limit allowed. It wasn't long, like Walter had said that Kagome got the hang of it and they were soon racing down the London streets.

They fists stopped by where Seras was to be, and there was a small team, just as Walter had said. It took three men to get Sera's weapon out of the van, but she easily took it out of their hands with one of her own. Seras turned around and smiled at them, her sharp fangs showing from beneath her lips. She waved at Kagome, before they left to go to their own destination.

It didn't take them too long to get where they were headed. They parked in the shade of a large warehouse. Kagome was quite surprised that there was no one else around, well except for the team that was waiting for them. On the front doors of the warehouse was a large Nazi symbol. It looked as though it was painted out of blood. No, it was painted out of blood. Kagome realized this when she took her helmet off and she got a nice whiff of the of iron.

Kagome took her weapons from one of the men that were standing by the van; she tanked him, and started to walk to the large doors. Opening them quickly, she was still surprised of how much strength that she now possessed; she walked inside first followed by the small team and Walter, whom were right behind her. When the last man was inside the building the doors of the warehouse slammed shut rattling so hard that the ground shook sending vibrations through their bodies.

The lights were quickly turned on blinding everyone temporally, except for Kagome whose eyes quickly changed to accommodated for the lighting. When the men's eyes adjusted to the lights they saw Kagome standing in front of them all with her bow drawn, and a stance that would intimidate anyone. Their attention was turned towards the butler when he started to walk in front of Kagome and towards the enemy.

"Walter, sir. What are you doing," one of the men asked who was standing beside him when the light came on.

Walter turned and smiled at the man. In seconds in front of them all was the butchered corpse of their comrade. They watched with mouths agape as Walter stoped beside a rather plump man with blond hair and blue eyes wearing what looked to be an old army uniform.

"Guten job Valter," the plump man said to the man kneeling in front of him. "You haf did a vonderful job."

"Thank you Führer," Walter said as he stood up to take a stand beside the short man. "As you can see that one with the bow is Kagome Higurashi."

"Ah yes, the other Draculina," the Führer said. "She is the one that you said vas maturing faster then the other one."

"Walter, what the hell is happening, what are you doing?" Kagome asked, the bow drawn so tight against her gloves that her fingers were starting to bleed. The men behind the Führer were growling when the sent of Kagome's blood reached them. She was so confused, wasn't Walter Sir Integra's faithful butler, and confidante?

"What is wrong Miss Kagome, did you not see it coming?" Walter asked Kagome. He then proceeded to kill the rest of Hellsings men save for Kagome.

"Please don't make me do this Walter," Kagome pleaded as blood red tears proceeded to run down her face. "Why, why have you done such a thing?"

Walter looked at his Führer and the rotund man nodded. "I did it because…" Kagome did not hear the rest for she was knocked unconscious before she could get her answer.

Alucard paused in his killing of FREAKS. Something was terrible off with this whole situation. Also how Walter knew where every location the FREAKS were located. Alucard's red eyes grew wide when he lost Kagome's thoughts, well not her thoughts exactly but the mere essence that was her. She was unconscious, but she couldn't be. If she was then why wasn't Walter protecting her, she was in his charge when he left Kagome with him. Something was off all right, and that was when a woman appeared out of the darkness, with a small laptop in her hands, and on her head was two small dog ears.

"Guten Tag Alucard, I believe that I have something that belongs to you," the plump man on the screen said. The picture then turned to a knocked out Kagome in the arms of a now vamperic Walter. "Ve vill see you soon then." The screen went blank and the strange woman disappeared.

A/N Yay, I got another chapter up. Though I am surprised as you are. I had some free time in my finance class so I just started typing and I just finished it now. The major practices start Monday afternoon, and then the really nice looking British actors come over, and yeah, they are nice stares off into space silently while drool runs down side of my mouth Yep that should summarize it pretty much. . Now what else, ah yes please review for me, tell me what you think. I might have gotten some details wrong, but I am not completely sure, so review and tell me all about how I got it wrong, or right, or just to tell me you hate it, or that you loved it, and this is one really long sentence. Yeah, yall, just do that then!

Also thanks to all of yall that reviewed for the last chapter, and I hope that you will review for this one as well!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hellsing characters nor do I own the Inuyasha characters, and yes I am completely broke. If I did own then I would be able to buy all the manga that I wanted.

Thanks for reading, Gothcat♥


	9. Chapter 9: The Pretty White Light

**Regretful Heart Ache:**

**Part 9**

"Ah! I see that you are finally awake now," a voice said to Kagome as her eyes fluttered open from being closed for a long period of time.

"What? Who?" Kagome's jumbled mind tried to process what was going on and where she was. Her outside senses told her that she was not in her normal bed, _well that was_ _obvious _and that she was some where on a plane or some kind of flying machine. She could sense the air that was beneath her and the ground that was far beneath her. What was going on? Why was she there? And who in the hell just blew that nasty smoke in her face?

Kagome unblinking eyes snapped up from staring at the ground to the man blowing cigarette smoke into her face. It was Walter, a much younger one at that.

"Walter what is going on? Where are we?" Kagome asked her mind still not completely with her. Then it hit her when she realized that he was much younger then she remembered. He had decided to become a vampire and join Millennium. That much was obvious.

"You, you, bastard, how could you do that to your master. How could you after all those years that you spent with her? You were by her side all those years and for what? Why did you do this Walter? Why have you done this, become one of us, why you were so much better before," Kagome screamed at him hurting both their ears and ever other vampire on the ship. Kagome's anger was getting the best of her.

"That, Miss Kagome, is none of your business," Walter said and walked out of the area that she was in, leaving Kagome to her self. Letting her ponder why he had done what he had done what would cause him to act like every other human to want to turn into a vampire. Kagome had been only a vampire for a short while and she could not see why people would want to stay young forever, to never grow old with the ones you love.

"Don't you walk away from me you coward, you repulsive lowlife," Kagome continued on ranting and shouting till her throat became sore from all her screaming.

"Okay. We need to calm down, Kagome panicking will do us no good here," Kagome said out loud to her self as she tried to calm down and properly assist the situation at hand.

She was in some short of small metal room, in a zeppelin. Her hands and feet were tied together with some sort of binding that tightened every time that she moved. So she was stuck there. _No wait, maybe she could bite through it with her teeth_. After taking a few deep breaths she popped her shoulders out of place so that she got her arms that were behind her back to in front of her. Hissing at the pain Kagome maneuvered her hands up to her mouth and with one bite she bit through her bindings. After popping her shoulders back in by pressing her shoulders roughly against the while she was next to. She sighed in relief and she rubbed her sore wrists. Looking at her feet she sighed once more and took a deep breath and brought her bound ankles to her mouth. Once again she bit through the bindings.

There was a creak at the door and some kind of young boy with cat hears on his head came in with a blood bag.

"Well, well, well, look who has gotten free. I told Führer not to underestimate you," the young boy said shaking his head.

Kagome eyed him wearingly. "Who are you?" Kagome asked the young boy. The cat years on the boy's head were starting to look like Inuyasha's and it made her wince as painful memories were dragged to the surface.

"Ah ja mein name is Schrödinger," he said with a bow. "I got to go now and tell mein führer about you."

Kagome watched as the boy set down the bag of blood near her and promptly vanished from the room leaving Kagome completely confused, but she knew that she had to get out of that room no matter what. She did not want to know who the 'Führer' was.

Alucard growled at the sullied looking Integra. He would not stand for this. That man had been right underneath his nose for so long and he could not tell what he was planning to do. He was angry with Kagome for getting caught in the first place, but he was mostly angry with himself for letting Walter get that close to Kagome in the first place. Kagome had trusted Walter with her very life; the same goes for his master.

"What are your orders, my master," Alucard growled out at Integra who was seated behind her desk.

"What can we do Alucard, risk more of my men for one of your fledglings?" Integra asked Alucard looking at him with her head in her folded hands. She didn't want to tell him this but she just could not loose more of her people to save one of the very beings that she lived to kill.

His eyes were gleaming a malevolent red as Alucard listened to what his master was saying to him. Kagome was more then just a mere fledgling. She was, she was, Alucard's eyes grew wide and his normally wide grin shrunk to a thin line so that his lips were barely visible. He had feelings for his little priestess, ones that he had thought that were buried deep with in his nonexistent heart. They had been resurfacing ever since Kagome showed up.

"I will go after her. You men will only get in my way if you sent them. Although I do want Seras to come with me," Alucard said his smirk coming back to his face.

"Fine then do what you must, but I want this problem solved as quickly as possible. Those are your orders vampire," Integra said seething and her eyebrows coming together.

"As you wish, my master," Alucard said with a bow and his form vanished form in front of Integra. When he was no longer there small wet spots began to form on her papers underneath her. Silent tears were rolling down her tanned cheeks and on to her paperwork below. Biting her lip to keep her screams of rage and pain from escaping she tried to compose herself. She was the master of the Hellsing estate, she would not loose to something like this. She would be strong, damnit, she was strong and she would preserver past this. She would make it though this. _They will come back alive._

Alucard could hear her master cries no matter how silent she was. It was like a punch in the gut for him to see and hear his strong willed master like that. I guess that betrayal can do that to anyone. Alucard thought this as he walked down into the basement to fetch his Police Girl. Opening the door to Seras's Alucard saw her cleaning her weapon and a new outfit adorned her form. No longer in her short yellow outfit she was in a black pantsuit, much like the one that Integra usually wears, but with out the jacket. When she looked up at him from cleaning her weapon what he saw made his grin broaden. Red eyes shone up at him, such brilliant red eyes; so much like his. He could feel the waves of wrath rolling off her form. Her pools of blood colored eyes were filled with that emotion.

Seras smiled up at her master. "So how are we going about this, Master?" she asked him her body tensed with what was to come.

He could tell that she was prepared to take anything, even him. "Let us go I mean Seras Victoria," Alucard said leading a hand to held her get up. She took it, and with her weapon in her other hand, she and Alucard went off to find Kagome, her friend, her comrade.

"Ugh! Who are you? You smell of old blood, death, and dog," Kagome said to the tall man wearing an overcoat in front of her. He stared down at her through the small space between the overcoat and his military issued cap complete with a totenkoph.

"Now, now, Captain, she is our guest," a man said coming in to the room where Kagome was being kept. In walked a short and rather rotund man. He had blond hair and glasses covering his piggish face. He looked like a normal human, but Kagome knew better, she knew that he is a vampire, one older then her, but not as old as her master.

"Do you really think that you can get to my master this way?" Kagome asked baring her teeth like a wild animal.

"Yes. Yes I do. It is not like Alucard to leave on of his fledglings behind," the man said. Ven he comes ve vill be ready for him."

"You won't be able to stop him you disgusting pig," Kagome said and she was abruptly backhanded to the side of the zeppelin.

"Vat did I tell you? Don't be so rough with our guest, the further said as he looked down at Kagome as she stood back up and a white glow was coming from the cut that was healing fast on her cheek. "Vell, vell, there is no doubt that you are that monster's fledglings," he said coming up to her and grabbing her cheek to get a better look at her wound. "Such a pretty light, Eh? _Little Priestess_?" Kagome's eyes widened as she glanced at him sideways with the way he was still holding her cheek. She tensed and was about to bite the hand that was holding her chin in place. " I vould calm down if I vere you, _Little Priestess_," he said a sick smile rooting itself onto his face making his nose scrunch up and his glasses press into his fat cheeks. He turned her face so that she was now looking straight at him. "Chain her up Captain," he started again, referring to the tall wolf man, after looking into her glowing eyes for a long while, to Kagome it seemed at least. And he started to walk away releasing her chin as Captain moved forward.

"Let me tell you something," he taking Kagome's attention away from Captain, who was shackling her arms to the side of the wall, "How was it, killing that white haired young man," he smiled. "He had us rather surprised when he showed up after we finished killing your family while waiting for you. You should have seen his face, ha, ha, he vas mighty feisty that one," he finished and walked out of the room ignoring the rage filled roar that traveled though the room and down the hallway that he was now walking.

He should have not ignored the woman in the other room, for in the next instance he found him self pinned against a door with slender female arms holding him there and a Kagome glaring at him with her blaring red eyes and that white surreal light surrounding her shaking enraged form.

A/N: I rally can't say too much excuse wise as to why I have not updated until now. Let me just say it has been one hard year for me. Creative writing and Adv. English 11 has taken up more of my time then I ever imagined.

I thought that once I got into a pattern of doing things then I could write some, but hey things come up, projects, death of a long loved pet, choosing college, stress to get good grades you know stuff.

If you are wondering about the play, it was a wonderful success, everyday that we showed there was a full house, and it was one of the best ones that we ever put on. I cried a whole lot when the people from England left, that was a really sad day. It sucks to really get attached to people in such a short time and then you have wonderful experiences together, and like that they are gone. Anyway it would be lovely if ya'll could tell me if you liked it, suggested new ideas, any thing to really help this story move along and motivate me along.

If you have any questions about anything written in this chapter feel free to PM me.

Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

Gothcat

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hellsing characters nor do I own the Inuyasha characters.


	10. Chapter 10: Waking up

Last time: He should have not ignored the woman in the other room, for in the next instance he found him self pinned against a door with slender female arms holding him there and a Kagome glaring at him with her blaring red eyes and that white surreal light surrounding her shaking enraged form.

Regretful Heart Ache:

Part 10

This time:

The city of London, England was bright as day in the middle of the night. Shouts and screams, and the every going sound of glass being broken resounded though the streets as people openly murdered, stole, rapped, and burned people and things around them. The "Sin City" of Las Vegas was nothing compared to London at this time.

"There it is Seras, do you see it?" Alucard asked in her head, his voice bouncing around.

"Yes, Master."

"I want you to go and find Kagome, while I deal with this young man right here," Alucard said catching Seras off guard, almost making her fall off a slanted rooftop and into the flames that were consuming the streets below.

"Woah, watch it zhere!" Pip yelled at her while operating a helicopter hovering right beside Seras.

"Go back, Captain, this is no place for humans," Seras yelled back continuing to jump form roof top to roof top looking for the person that Alucard said that he was going to deal with.

"Oh, I am just coming along for the ride. I want to have fun too, besides, Alucard has his hands full," Pip said pointing his hand to where he saw, what looked to be a younger Walter and Alucard going at it like two kids on the playground as they paid no mind to the raging chaos below them.

Seras could see the wires coming from the tips of Walters' fingers that he was so very famous for. She wanted to go over then and give him a piece of her mind, but she knew her master would take care of it. _Besides that, I have my orders._

"Fine then. Give me a lift to that thing," Seras said pointing to the zeppelin.

Before Pip could even answer the young woman she was sitting in the seat beside him. As soon as they got about ten meters or so of the zeppelin an explosion burst on the side of its cockpit sending pieces of metal flying this way and that. One rather large chunk hit the windshield of the helicopter nearly taking it down.

"Is, is that Kagome?"

Montana Max barely avoided a punch from Kagome once again as her fist put a hole in the cockpit of his Zeppelin.

"Well, you sure a fast little fat mouse, aren't you?" Kagome asks as she pulled her fist back out of the large hold that she had created with her energy-induced punch.

"Vat in the Hell are you?" You are not normal," he says shockingly as he stood his ground as far away from Kagome as he could get.

"Me," Kagome started out her lustful glare directed solely on him. "I'm just hungry." There was a pause before Kagome lunged at him again her teeth bared and her fangs sank deep into his fleshy unsuspecting, unprotected neck.

The last thing that Montana Max heard was the sound of his skin melting away from where she held him and his blood being guzzled by an unearthly petite demon.

"Zat is Kagome?" Pip asked as his cigarette fell out of his mouth and out of the helicopter.

"Oh my God. She just, she just. Kagome!" Seras screamed as she leapt in to the zeppelin after Pip flew close enough. "Kagome…"

Kagome dropped the drained corpse of the once proud man after hearing Seras call her name. The body turned to ash as it hit the floor and sitting prettily on top of the pile was a pair of glasses.

"Eh, heh. You know Kagome we came to rescue you," Seras said lightly as she took a few cautious steps towards Kagome, but stopped as Kagome tensed up and her hands went to her head. Seras watched as Kagome's body shined brighter with each passing second.

_Let me out. _"What?"

_Let me out! _ "No, who are you?"

_LET ME OUT!!! _"Stop it, stop it, just STOP!"

The light around Kagome vanished the next second. No one moved no one even seemed to breath as they all waited for what was to happen next. They did not wait long.

The white light came back with a vengeance seeming to radiate from Kagome's body until it exploded filling the zeppelin's cockpit with the light leaving no dark corners uncovered.

Alucard and Walter stopped what they were doing as the zeppelin and the surrounding area glowed with Kagome's power.

"I do believe, that my little Priestess, is finally, awake," Alucard said as he stared at the light with satisfaction and with renewed vigor he began to fight with Walter once more.

"Awake?" Walter asked avoiding Alucard's familiar with strained ease.

"Just what I said, Angel of Death, Awake."

"Kagome?" Seras called out again blinking away the white spots obscuring her vision.

Kagome looked down out herself. She wore a plain off the shoulder white dress. It was if it was she, a part of her. The hem of her dress seemed to be pulled to her right. When she looked at that general direction there stood a fox, a white fox, with nine tails almost floating with her dress, no they were attached to her dress part of her dress, a part of her. She looked up in to the fox's eyes, slightly straining her neck.

"Kagome?"

Both Kagome's and the Fox's eyes flashed when they noticed Seras. Kagome's red and the Fox's gold bore down on her.

"Ah, Seras."

"How'd you…?"

"Later, Seras, there are some things that I must take care of. Please land the Zeppelin safety down and away from the city," Kagome said as she floated past Seras and out of the cockpit.

It would be lovely if ya'll could tell me if you liked it, suggested new ideas, any thing to really help this story move along and motivate me along. If you have any questions about anything written in this chapter feel free to PM me. Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Gothcat

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hellsing characters nor do I own the Inuyasha characters.


End file.
